


A Forbidden, Doomed Love

by theirishleprechaun



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 14:26:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13549242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theirishleprechaun/pseuds/theirishleprechaun
Summary: (Originally posted on ff.net on 05/29/2010)Inspired by the comic where Kit and Aayla kiss.





	A Forbidden, Doomed Love

(Started about a year after Attack of the clones)

Aayla's lekku fell over her left shoulder as she sidestepped and deflected an attack from Kit Fisto. Their blue and green lightsabers clashed, making sparks. Kit gave her one of his rare smiles and Aayla's already accelerated heartbeat increased. The Nautolan read her confusing emotions, and they troubled him, he wondered who could cause the twi'lek to feel that way, himself, maybe? Aayla meanwhile, had tried to sneak up on Kit, thinking his defenses would be down with his mind elsewhere.

Kit turned as Aayla struck, their sabers connecting again-mimicking the strong energy emanating from their jedi masters. The Nautolan's fishlike, black orbs met the twi'lek's blue eyes, increasing the energy flow coming from the two. Aayla's skin warmed up, deepening its bright blue shade. Her thoughts drifted, as she and the Nautolan circled each other, drifted back to their mission on Kamino that she had almost drowned on. Thankfully Kit had dived in Kamino's cold waters after her, and had kissed her when he had reached her, so he could breathe for her since she couldn't.

Kit had dragged the both of them out of the water with his powerful swimmer's body. However, they had both kept their growing feelings for each other, now somewhat encouraged by their not quite kiss, knowing that it was against the jedi code to fall in love. However, they had become closer, though there were many awkward moments between them that may have been easily solved had they not been jedi.

One of their many shared activities was dueling, testing each other's endurance, stamina, strength levels, and their quantities of the force. They were both formidable opponents and the duels usually ended in ties, but if either one of them managed to win, it took hours for it to happen.

At the moment they were both on equal ground. Kit struck Aayla, and she nimbly parried, their sabers ending up locked together. They both braced themselves, and fought to unbalance each other. Kit's masculine strength allowed him to push more than Aayla, almost making her fall, but the determined twi'lek pushed back, using all of her strength. Her muscles eventually gave out, being weaker than those of Kit Fisto's, so, she lost her balance, toppling backwards and seeing what would happen, she clicked the button on her weapon to retract the blade of light so no accidents could happen. Kit Fisto did the same with his weapon, knowing that he had pushed forward too much of his weight and lost his own balance, too. Aayla hit the padded floor first, with Kit falling on top of her, almost completely hiding her smaller form beneath his.

Both jedi were panting from the long exercise and all the energy they had used. Aayla was breathing hard, and it sped up when her brain registered Kit's somewhat heavy weight pinning almost all of her body to the ground. Kit seemed to realize this at the same exact moment she did, but didn't make a move to get up.

Aayla's heart was now thundering in her chest like a stampede, and she was sure that Kit could feel it through her leather (?) top and his layered jedi robes. Their eyes met again, and Aayla's skin flushed the deepest possible blue. Lucky for them, the room they had been dueling in was empty, compared to the usual modest crowd that gathered to watch.

Time seemed to slow, and Kit still made no move to get off Aayla. Both jedi could feel the building tension in the air. Then, with the little space separating them, Kit brought his head down until it came into contact with hers. Aayla Secura was surprised at first, she would have thought that Kit Fisto was too strongly rooted in the jedi way to give into physical pleasure and kiss her, but he did, and she liked it, a lot.

This was their first kiss, since they had been raised as jedi, childhood crushes and first kisses, or any kisses for that matter, would have been looked down on. Unless you were like Ki-Adi-Mundi and had to marry, (multiple wives) to keep the falling population of your race up.

Kit and Aayla were virtually made for each other, the way Kit still covered Aayla but didn't seem to crush her, the way their mouths fit together and never seemed to part, and how neither of them seemed to lose too much air. And the way their hands felt on each other, hot, but not burning.

Then it all stopped, Kit pulled back, away from the twi'lek. Aayla sat up, adjusting a strap on her top that had moved out of place. They were both panting, as if they had just hiked 100 miles.

"We shouldn't be doing this, it isn't the jedi way," Kit spoke breathlessly. They were both standing now, Kit took Aayla's hand to help her rise up, and he removed his hand once she was balanced.

"I know we shouldn't, but what are we supposed to do about it? It's not as if we could swat our affections away like a pestering fly."

"That would be nearly impossible," he agreed.

"We should meditate about this, give each other time to think about it."

"Very wise words, Knight Secura."

Aayla felt more distant from Kit at his sudden return to formality. "Is this good bye, then?"

"For now," he answered, nodding his head in farewell and exiting the room. All the warmth seemed to leave with the brooding Nautolan.

Aayla looked down at her fallen lightsaber and picked it up, hitching it back on her supply belt. She left the room after seeing everything back to its original resting place. The twi'lek walked slowly back to her room. She keyed in the code to unlock the door and stepped inside, letting the door slide quietly shut behind her. She took off her boots, placing them neatly by her closet door. Then Aayla sat on her bed, dropping her head in her hands.

This is all wrong, she thought, this shouldn't be happening to either of us, Kit doesn't deserve to be pulled away from his beliefs in the force, and neither do I, Aayla thought. She fell asleep with a troubled mind. She missed the evening meal, and Kit Fisto came to check up on her. When she didn't answer her door, Kit keyed in the code to her room (being close friends they knew each other's codes, not that anything happened between them) and went inside to find her. Kit found her sleeping in a heap on her bed.

A smile found its way onto his face, they were rare, but not when he was around Aayla.


End file.
